Metal Sonic vs Shalltear Bloodfallen
Metal Sonic vs Shalltear Bloodfallen is Chris the Gaming Thunder's 2nd DBX of Season 1, and 2nd DBX overall, where it puts Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog and Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord in a battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Overlord! When Eggman uses the Phantom Ruby to travel back in time and build Eggmanland in the New World, it catches the attention of Ainz Ooal Gown. Worrying the potential threat to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, he send one of his best servants to deal with the pests. When servants clash, who will come out on top? Not everything is as it seems.... Intro No rules. just bloodshed. DBX!! Battle (Location: New World, clearing in forest) (Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA3TvOmUr6MEggman Appears- Sonic Colors) Eggrobos, Badniks, and other robots under Eggman's control are hard at work, gathering materials for the construction of Eggmanland in a clearing. Come on, you buckets of bolts! Eggmanland isn't going to build itself! Who knows when someone from this time will see us!" Suddenly, Metal Sonic flies down and lands next to the doctor. "THE AREA AROUND THIS CLEARING IS VOID OF ALL INTELLIGENT LIFEFORMS. ALL THAT REMAINS ARE THE ANIMALS, DOCTOR." The doctor strokes his moustache, laughing evilly. "Yes, very good, Metal Sonic. Now, see to the construction of Eggmanland while I'm gone. I have to make a visit to the... little Egg's room." "SIR." Eggman makes his way to his base of operations, the G.E.F.S., or Grounded Egg Fortress of Safety. Meanwhile, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown watches the site from above via his Mirror of Remote Viewing spell. "Eggmanland... Metal Sonic... What are these terms? I have never heard of them." He ponders in his throne for a while. "This could prove dangerous to the Great Tomb of Nazerick...." He calls for Shalltear Bloodfallen. "Shalltear, come to the throne room immediately. I have an important task of you." Shalltear answers it with "Yes, my Lord. I shall be there as soon as possible." After she gets to the throne room, Lord Ainz briefs Shalltear of her mission. "There is a strange-looking man who seeks to build an 'Eggmanland' in the forest, possibly compromising the safety of the Great Tomb of Nazerick. I want you to go there and destroy him and his minions. Use whatever means necessary to be victorious. No go!" "Yes, my lord. I shall make you proud." She leaves the throne room, and Albedo walks towards Ainz. "My lord, ￼may I ask why didn't you send more than one servant to do the work?" "It is simple, Albedo." He looks back at the mirror. "I want to test her strength-" he points to Metal Sonic. "-especially against that one." Albedo eventually makes it to the construction site, making sure to stay out of site. She waits, then strikes the batch of robots that appear before her. Scratch: "So then I said to him, 'Hey, buster! You watch where you're going before I- WAUH!!" The entire group is destroyed. She goes around the south end of the site, destroying everything in her path. Before being able to attack the entrance to a supply bunker, Shalltear hears a loud, metallic clunk. (Cues: Metal Sonic Theme- Sonic Mania) "HALT." Shalltear turns around. "Hm? Oh, you must be the Metal Sonic Lord Ainz told me about. You don't look strong. Let's make this quick." She swipes Metal Sonic with her nail, but nothing happens to him. "Huh...?" "VERY WELL. YOU HAVE MADE YOUR DECISION." He suddenly teleports behind her, then roundhouse kicks her into the ground, causing a small crater to ￼form. "INITIATING BATTLE MODE." HERE WE GOOOO! Metal Sonic curls into a ball and rushes over and rams into the vampire, causing her to fly and crash into the wall. She stands up and casts Force Explosion at the robot, but he easily dodges. "YOU WILL NEED TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT, VAMPIRE." He charges a volley of attacks and launches them at Shalltear. She barely dodges and casts Invisibility. "This should buy me enough time to cast Implosion..." She gets ready to cast it, but is interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turns around to meet an energy ball on a hand. "WORTHLESS EFFORT." The robot unleashes the energy, but the vampire dissipates?! "WHAT?!" The real Shalltear was hiding behind a building ever since she casted Invisibility. "That was close..." (Cues: Go Cry Go!- Overlord Opening 2) She steps out, now wearing her armor and baring her Spuit Lance. "Let's end this, mechanical beast!" She goes in and stabs Metal multiple times, and bats him to the side. A green glow surrounds her, indicating her healing. "Ah... Much better." Metal Sonic stands up. "THERE IT IS. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, I MUST END THIS." He starts to absorb all the robot scraps around him, becoming Neo Metal Sonic. "THIS IS THE E-" Suddenly, an o-so familiar robot comes in and kicks him in the back- Mecha Sonic?! "WORTHLESS SCUM!" He grabs his arms, and rips them off. His head and legs soon follow. (Cues: Doomsday Zone- Sonic & Knuckles/Project Chaos Mashup) HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Shalltear is paralyzed in fright. The robot who just kicked her ass was ripped to shreds! Mecha Sonic turns to the vampire. "LET'S HOPE YOU CAN LAST AS LONG, VERMIN." He teleports to her, and uppercuts her to the sky. THE TRUE BATTLE BEGINS! HERE WE GOOOO! Ainz has watched the whole thing unfold from the throne room. Quickly, he puts his hand to where his ear would be. "Shalltear, get out of there! It's too dangerous!" Shalltear tries to use her ring to escape, but Mecha Sonic warps to her and hits her in the gut, and then proceeds to rip the finger the ring was on off and crush it into dust. "NOT ENOUGH!" He clenches his fists and smacks her to the ground (akin to Donkey Kong's Forward Air in Smash Bros.). He launches a barrage of missiles and rockets down toward her. Shalltear manages to recover just in time to launch a counterattack- she barely dodges the missiles and manages to flip Mecha Sonic over with her lance. She then proceeds to stab him with a barrage of strikes. "For my Lord, I shall not lose!" Suddenly, Mecha Sonic grabs the lance and pulls her down, and kicks her in the air again. "I KNOW NOT DEFEAT!" He lands a large amount of hits on her (similar to how he did with Bowser Jr. in the OMM), and teleports away for a blast. "I'VE LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH! TIME TO DIE!" He transforms his hands into two large blasters, and fires them. Shalltear falls to the ground, only to be hit with the blast. Most of her body gets caught in the blast, causing all but her head to be disintegrated. After her head bounces and stops, Mecha Sonic lands on it, causing it to explode into blood. "I AM THE MIGHTIEST!" He flies away. Meanwhile, Ainz is shocked at the sight, with his jaw hanging open. DBX! Trivia Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs